


He Fell In Love With His Destiny

by amphrites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drabble, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, The Darkest Hour, finale, reference to past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphrites/pseuds/amphrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t see through the tears welling  in  his eyes but  he  could  feel  the<br/>hand on his cheek,  grounding  him.  He looked  down  at Arthur, so cold and<br/>pale in his arms. After  all  this   time, when Arthur was dying, he had the gall<br/>to pull him in  for  one last kiss,  the  bastard.  Water  streamed down his face<br/>as he  closed  his eyes, feeling Arthur’s lips on his own for what was going to<br/>be the last time. </p>
<p>                                                     “Stay with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fell In Love With His Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I haven't posted in a while (does forever count as a while?) but yeah, I just had to post this. It's part of a roleplay thread with tumblr user worthiiisms, who wrote a prelude to this on her blog, if you wanted to check that out. Other than that, yeah, prepare to cry your eyes out like I did. I might post more, maybe more canon things, if this receives a good response, so we'll see!

> He’d had a destiny. It had been written in the  stars, told in  hushed tones to   
> the children before bed. He’d been a [legend](http://m/) even before he’d been  born. A   
> man with a fate, to bring the lands together into a place where magic  could   
> run free, where the people with magic could live without being slaughtered.   
>   
>  _Emrys would bring about the_  
>               Great Land of Albion, he will  
>                     help his King, Arthur, to unite  
>                             the kingdoms to bring about  
>                                      the time of peace.   
>   
> He’d heard the legend, and he’d lived it.  He’d just never expected to fall in  
>  ~~love~~  with it. The prat, the clot poll, the  dollop  head,  the  absolute cabbage  
> head, Merlin had somehow managed to let himself fall for the ass. He had  
> tried to fight it, to just let him be a pig-headed knight  who  ordered  people  
> around, and Merlin the servant with a secret that could  justify  the  load of  
> resentment he bore.   
>   
> 
> 
> ##                                                            Except…
> 
>   
> He hadn’t always been an ass. Really, only to Merlin was he ever a jerk. It  
> was unsettling, having Arthur treat him like a servile  _mule_   and then to see  
> him show complete  strangers the utmost  respect. He  would find himself,  
> almost unconsciously,  ~~looking~~  for those moments when Arthur let his wall  
> come down, when he let the tender, gentle side of  him  show. He, much to  
> his dismay, found himself  _falling in love with them_.  
>   
>                      He  _couldn’t_ love this man.  
>                             Except… he did.
> 
>   
> And now the man he loved was dying, in his arms, and Merlin  couldn’t do  
> anything to save him. What a cruel joke, the universe had been playing on  
> him. To give him a destiny, tell him half the story and watch him   _fail_. He’d  
>  never been told it would end like this. It  couldn’t  end  like this.  How many  
> people had told him  he’d succeed, had  told him he’d bring about  the time  
> of greatness, side by side with the King of Camelot.   
>   
> 
> 
> ##                 They’d all  _[lied](http://m/)_.
> 
>   
>  He couldn’t see through the tears welling  in  his eyes but  he  could  feel  the  
> hand on his cheek,  grounding  him.  He looked  down  at Arthur, so cold and  
> pale in his arms. After  all  this  time, when Arthur was  _dying_ , he had the gall  
> to pull him in for one last kiss,  the   _bastard_.  Water  streamed down his face  
>  as he closed his eyes, feeling Arthur’s lips on his own for what was going to  
> be the last time.   
>   
>  _“Stay with me.”_  
>   
>  But it was fruitless, his plea falling on dead ears. Arthur was gone, and it  
> felt like  Merlin’s  whole  world  was coming crashing down. He held that  
> hand to  his  face,  refusing  to  let go, to admit that Arthur was gone. The  
> light had long since gone out  of  Arthur’s  blue eyes, but Merlin couldn’t  
> bring himself to do anything but drop his head  to  rest  against  the head  
> of his best friend. The ghost of Arthur’s lips still rested on his  own,  and  
> in a moment of pain and grief, Merlin moved to rest  his lips on Arthur’s,  
> the parody of a lover’s kiss. In his ear, he sobbed  before whispering the  
> words that broke his heart.  
>   
>                                                       _“In sibbe gerest.”_


End file.
